There are many grading systems in use for scoring student performance. One common method in the U.S. is to assign a letter grade or corresponding numerical value (e.g. 4-point and 16 point scales). However, these systems only convey a raw outcome score for the student performance. These systems do not report the level of effort or participation that a given student exhibits. Thus, parents or guardians of a student often do not know why their student may be performing poorly or exceptionally in certain areas, subjects, or classes.
It is also difficult for teachers to maintain detailed notes or records to identify reasons for weakness in a given student's performance. It is further a difficulty to require approximately equal distribution of participation in classroom activities for all students.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved student performance tracking or monitoring system and method.